Still In Flight
by Valor-Vault
Summary: Sora and Masamune are still in love. But what happens when everything begins to fall apart? Disapproving families, jealous exes, dreadful pasts, marriage! Is there anyway that Sora and Masamune can stay together? Part two of my story "She Makes My Heart Soar" Masamune x Heroine, slight Magoichi x Oichi, Heroine x Yukimura x Kunoichi. Rated M for violence, language and other themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Wolfo Notes:__ Yes, it is back. How fun it is to be reunited with the lovely Sora and the handsome Masamune! I couldn't just end it like that could I? Where is the happier ending? Well here is the sequel to "She Makes My Heart Soar". (You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but it would make a lot of sense…) Rate M for reasons like in the last story. BTW: Updates might be slow; I would like to write other things. Review and Enjoy C:_

* * *

**Still in Flight**

**Chapter 1: Keep Trying Masamune!**

Almost a year had passed since the events in Ransei had ceased. The events of warriors and their companion Pokémon blood was spilt, how evil men and women fought for a power that was hidden in a tale, how one girl conquered all odds to fight for the one she loved.

It was a time of peace in Ransei now. All hardships were gone and the land had become prosperous. Ransei had opened ports to other countries and it had gotten resources they would have never achieved on their own. The resources of new medicines and new technologies lead to the happiness of the people that lived in Ransei. Even new types of Pokémon have been spotted in Ransei.

Ransei had achieved a state of nirvana. All were joyous, but there were a certain two that had a reason to be the most happy. The two famous lovers that single handily saved Ransei from the clutches of the evil man, Nobunaga. It could only be the one and only Masamune and Sora from the Kingdom of Avia.

The two had met under dangerous circumstances but managed to raise an army, conquer rival kingdoms, saved Ransei in the name of love and righteousness, had lost each other on the way but succeeded to meet again and after many hard choices and tragic moments they managed to love each other for all that they are. All can see that there were no two that were more in love than Lord Masamune and Lady Sora.

"No Masamune, I swear I will hurt you! I am not in the mood at the moment!" Sora said as she fled from her boyfriend's clutches under the sheets of their king size bed.

"Come on, Sora, we haven't gotten playful all week!" Masamune complained as he pursued after her. "Not to mention that I am rather hungry." He growled at Sora who watched him suspiciously on the other side of the bed.

"Don't lie to me; you had dinner a while ago." Sora said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"That is not what I meant by hungry." He smirked jumping after his girlfriend, who was sitting there like a sitting duck. Masamune managed to grab a hold of her leg. Sora flipped on her stomach and tried to claw the bed covers for a way to escape his power. The sound of Sora's claws on the sheets pleased Masamune as he realized he had won this.

Braviary and Leafeon –who had been inseparable since their reunion in Dragnor- slept soundly in their own bed that lay in the corner of Masamune and Sora's bedroom. They'd gotten used to the loud sounds of their owners that they stayed asleep no matter how loud they were. Vaporeon had been wondering about the castle, she said that she wanted no one to bother her, although nobody knows why -but knowing how she'd react if they did, they just let her be. Jolteon on the other hand, came and went as he pleased.

Sora though if she called out to Braviary that he would come to her rescue. It was no use; Masamune began to pull harder and managed to get her rear close to him. He covered her mouth as she began to say Braviary's name. Masamune licked his lips ambitiously as he slithered one hand under her robe and hooked onto her underwear. He flipped her to her back as he drew down her panties. Sora pushed on Masamune's chest to keep him away.

"I said no, Masamune!" Sora growled under his hand as she tried to pull back up her panties while she kept Masamune at bay. Masamune smacked his lips in disappointment but still pursued her.

"Sora, please, I am begging you!" Masamune cried resting his head on Sora's abdomen.

"Can't you tell that I am sore from last week?" Sora huffed. Even though Sora enjoyed when Masamune was rough with her, them trying every single night for a child really made her hurt. She really wanted to make Masamune happy, but there was no way that they we going to fornicate without her writhing in pain during.

"Oh shut up you're fine." Masamune growled as he continued to get at Sora, still unaware of her pain. She tried to sit up but Masamune pushed her back down playfully, still thinking this was a game.

"Oh, ouch, that hurt." Sora whimpered as she tried to get Masamune off of her. Masamune looked at her with a pleading face. His faces usually worked on Sora because she spoiled him so much, and Sora knew it too.

"Better stop looking at me like that or I am going to poke you in your good eye." Sora growled at him. She knew that Masamune wasn't going to turn back now, and this was making her annoyed. Masamune sat up, smirking at her.

"Keep talking like that and there will be no stopping me." Masamune cooed as he opened up Sora's robe. Sora fought to keep it shut, but the fight with Masamune made him agitated. Sora knows that when Masamune's blood was boiling his blood went in either direction, his head or his head, and Sora could feel it where it was going because while Masamune was reaching for the loosely fitted shoulders of her robe it was rubbing up against her thigh.

"Masamune, I swear to Arceus, come near me with that thing and I won't hesitate to kill you!" Sora warned him. Masamune stopped, looking at her, with all his might he tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Excuse me Miss 'Masamune Come Kill This Spider in the Bath, I Can't Do It Because It I Can't Bear To Take A Life!' I am the only one that has actually killed at person in this room!" Masamune scoffed at her while Sora glared at him from under her messy bangs.

"You know I was this close to giving it up, but after that no. You're not getting anything sir." Sora said as she got out of the bed. Masamune grasped her hand and managed to pull her back into the tossed covers and sheets.

"Okay Sora, I'm sorry. Please, please I am dying!" He said as he pushed his face into her neck, his words muffled.

"No." Sora growled from her throat. Masamune sat up looking enraged.

"Yes." He growled just a bit louder than Sora. Sora sat up, pushing her face to his.

"No." She growled even louder.

"Yes!" Masamune boomed as he grabbed her into an embrace. They landed on the sheets, Masamune hovering on top of Sora. He was kissing her neck roughly, smirking when he heard Sora beginning to moan. Sora had to get out of this; her hands were already betraying her as they flowed all over Masamune's body. While she was devising a plan to counterattack his movements, Masamune began to open her robe and then his own.

"Oh Braviary please help me! Masamune is hurting me!" Sora faked a plea for help. Masamune's head shot up from Sora's neck when he heard Braviary's attack caw.

_GET OFF MY WOMAN LOWER BEING! _He heard Braviary's wings begin to flap towards them. Masamune looked down at Sora who was covering her mouth so she didn't laugh. He turned his attention back to Braviary who was charging madly at him, his wings glowing with light. Wing Attack and this one looked like it would land a critical hit.

Masamune ducked making Braviary barely skim over his brunette hair. Sora managed to get from under Masamune and off the side of the bed seeing that Braviary was going to make another move.

Braviary came back with another Wing Attack, landing straight in Masamune's face. Writhing in pain, Masamune growled as he rubbed his face.

"Stupid bird, you are supposed to be on my side!" Masamune roared. Braviary swooped back around and hovered in place. He flapped his wings rapidly sending out a gust. Sora looked up from under the bed and smirked.

"Whirlwind, nice one Braviary." Sora snickered as the wind going around the room knocked over vases and precious imported paintings. She watched as Masamune fought to stay on the bed, but fell off the side. Braviary stopped and landed next to Sora, he nuzzled her hand.

"Thank you Braviary." She said when he went back to his bird nest accompanied with Leafeon. Sora turned her attention back to her own mate who was getting off the floor fixing his hair and groaning as he did. From atop of the bed he glared at her, while she gave him a smile. Masamune growled and made his way to the bathroom. "Where are you going Masamune?" Sora called after him with a cute voice, but she was laughing at his suffering.

"Since you will not take of me, I will do it myself!" Masamune roared from the entrance of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him in a rage. Sora giggled and got onto the bed to wait for him to finish.

Masamune opened the bathroom door swiftly; looking more relaxed, but still not fully satisfied. Sora watched him walk to join her on the bed, as he got under the covers she scurried over to his side.

"Feel better?" Sora asked, although she knew the answer.

"It wasn't as fun as it used to be. I am so used to you that taking care of my own body just seems odd." Masamune said calmly to Sora's surprise. Sora enlaced her fingers with Masamune as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Masamune, another time, and I promise you that." Sora cooed while she nuzzled up her lover. Masamune smiled. He pushed back the messy auburn hair that was in Sora's face as he chuckled at her.

"You know," He started while Sora looked up at him as he traced her face with delicate grace, "I didn't wash my hands."

"Masamune," Sora growled sitting up, "you are fucking disgusting!" She roared as she punched him in his shoulder. Masamune only howled with laughed agitating Sora, making her get off the bed.

"Don't act all high and mighty, little girl! I know where your mouth has been!" Masamune tried to joke with her but it came out more as an insult. Sora charged out of the room enraged slamming the bedroom door shut. He knew that if he didn't go apologize to her she was going to mad all night. Sighing as he got off the bed, Masamune went to chase Sora down the hall.

He saw Sora stomp off into the guest room that was originally Magoichi's bedroom until he moved to Aurura with Oichi. Sora slammed and locked the door behind her before Masamune had the chance to make it in.

"Sora," he said grinding his teeth trying to say it nicely as he knocked on the door, "sweetie, please get out of there. I was only trying to joke with you." Masamune apologized though the door. Sora didn't answer and every ticking second was pissing off Masamune. _Damn, she is just so stubborn._ He tapped his foot as he waited outside the door.

"Go away Masamune!" Sora yelled, Masamune could tell that his comment had really made her mad.

"Come out or I am breaking down the door!" Masamune growled, now he knew that she wasn't going to leave the room.

"Go ahead and try! I am not coming out!" Sora roared from behind the locked door. Masamune muttered curse words under his breathe. He rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breathe. Masamune began to kick at the doorknob and shoving into the door itself with his shoulder. The cracking of the thick wood assured him that it was ready to break. With another good kick, the door burst open, only staying attached to the frame by a single damaged hinge. Turning his attention to Sora, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and not paying attention to him, Masamune tried to calmly walk over to her. But what he thought was a calm stride was a very infuriated stomping. Looking over to him with a sour face, Sora huffed and tried to escape over to the other side. Before she able to get completely off the bed Masamune caught her by her arm.

"Whoa there, you are not getting away from me that easily!" He said as he pulled her towards him, sitting her on his lap. Still, she was squirming to get away from him. Even though she had claimed she was sore, she was still able to get out of his arms and dashing into the hallways. "Damn I can't fucking win today!" Masamune roared as he sprinted after Sora.

He saw Sora run down the hallways where the large windows let in the moonlight. Sora had forgotten at the end of that hallway was a dead end. She was trapped as an out of breath Masamune sluggishly walking over to her. He stretched out his arms in front of her, letting her know there was no way around him.

"I got you trapped little girl. Now, will you fucking tell me what is wrong?" Masamune asked her in his own concerned way. Sora looked away from him and out the window into the high mountains of Avia. Clouds have rolled in over the mountains; it looked like there was a storm coming soon.

"You called me a whore." Sora said sourly, trying to walk around him but Masamune caught her, lifting her onto his shoulders. Masamune rubbed his face with his free hand, trying to comprehend what has just been said to him.

"Now when did I call you a whore?" He asked confused as he put her down. He waited for her answer as she crossed her arms at him. Sora looked out the windows again; she was so angered that she didn't notice the soft rain interrupting her view of the mountains.

"In the room, you said you knew where my mouth has been." Sora growled as she tapped her foot on the carpet in anger. Masamune rubbed his forehead looking at Sora. Her glare could pierce armor.

"I didn't call you a whore, Sora." Masamune tried to keep his temper to a minimum when talking to his enraged other half. He knew that if he got her any angrier that she would end up punching another whole in one of the numerous walls in his castle. "Damn you have been very emotionally this past-''

"Oh, so now I am too emotional?!" Sora said clenching her fists, yelling at Masamune who had to step a few feet back from her.

"No! Well yes, Sora, do you think your hormones are imbalanced because of all the trying we have been doing? I mean you do look a little different." Masamune rubbed the bridge of his nose; he knew he was going to get beaten by saying that.

"Are you saying that I am fat?! I'm a fat emotional whore now huh?!" Sora asked covering her stomach.

"NO! I am just saying that-'' Masamune was saved from a knock at their front door. There was a sprinting of little feet echoing from in the hallways.

_Someone is at the door! Someone is at the door! Someone is at the door! Someone is at the door! _Jolteon said running past Sora and Masamune. Sora gave Masamune a look as she passed him to get to the living room. Sighing, Masamune followed.

Jolteon was scratching at the door, smelling under it, and dashing to the approaching Sora and then back to jump at the door. As Sora reached for the door knob, Jolteon waited at the edge of the door before he sprinted out into the drizzling night, getting excited at the familiar faces at the door. Sora gasped as a wide grin erased the scowl on her fair face.

"Oichi! Magoichi! What are you guys doing here? Come in, Come in!" Sora said excited to seeing her friends after such a long time. As Magoichi and Oichi made their way into the castle, Sora noticed something very odd about Oichi.

"Hello there Lord Masamune," Oichi sang, noticing that Masamune still lingered in the hallway. Masamune only waved to her and then nodding a greeting to Magoichi, who gave it right back with a wave. Obviously, Masamune was a still little shaky with Sora.

"What's going on you two? Any reason why you are here in Avia?" Sora asked, as she closed the door and went to join them in the middle of the living room. Masamune slowly went to join them too, but sitting in a different seat from Sora.

"We were on our way to Dragnor to see Oichi's brother and then a storm blew in from nowhere. The blimp we were in had to stop." Magoichi said, sitting down with Oichi on one of the couches in the living room.

"Good thing you guys were home, I don't know where we would have gone!" Oichi smiled as she placed one hand on Magoichi's knee and other on her stomach. Sora watched her as she smiled at Magoichi and then to her abdomen.

"May I ask what is going on with you two?" Sora finally asked she just couldn't help herself. Oichi and Magoichi looked at each other smiling.

"Well, Lady Sora, Magoichi and I are pregnant!" Oichi chimed. Masamune started coughing as Sora gasped.

"I am so happy for you, but you don't look pregnant." Sora said looking her over. Oichi smiled.

"Recently, doctors have been using Psychic-type Pokémon to determine whether a woman is pregnant or not. It really works." Magoichi said as he wrapped an arm around his lady. "What's new with you two?" He asked. Sora glanced over at Masamune who was looking at her. She couldn't tell if his look was apologetic or not, but she decided to go sit with him. He immediately wrapped one arm around her, now she knew that he was sorry.

"Well, not to get into much detail, we have been trying a lot." Sora said, placing her hand on Masamune like Oichi.

"It looks like it paid off; you look certainly pregnant to me." Oichi said as she pointed to her. Sora immediately grabbed her middle with a surprised look. Masamune rubbed his face.

"When I said that you almost killed me…" He whispered earning a light kick from Sora as she crossed her legs. Magoichi and Oichi looked at them suspiciously, but they decided it was nothing important.

"Have you guys seen a doctor yet?" Oichi asked the bickering duo. They instantly looked at each other, and then back to her, both shrugging. "I think you should."

"I do as well." Masamune said. Sora looked at him; she knew that he was trying to forget the whole argument thing, so she tied to forget also.

"Then let's make an appointment soon." Sora said, grabbing his hand. Masamune only nodded, while he kissed her forehead.

* * *

_Finished, what do you guys think so far? Reviews are nice _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wolfo Notes: __Sorry not sorry… Obviously I have been on Tumblr too long…_

**Still in Flight**

**Chapter 2: I Need You Here**

* * *

Sora watched as Masamune paced around his bedroom in a silent panic as she lay on their bed. Leafeon lay by her side and Braviary on the other. Jolteon occasionally popped his head in to see what was going on. Vaporeon, as usual, was nowhere to be found. They were waiting for the local doctor to make a house call. He was soon to arrive at any moment.

"He should have been here by now!" Masamune panicked as he wandered, "If he doesn't show up in the next five seconds I will have him hanged!" He stomped startling Leafeon. Sora could only giggle at her lover. She got off the bed and walked over to Masamune. Leafeon and Braviary took their usual spots beside each other when she rose.

"Honey, there is no need to fret," Sora touched his face with a soft hand as she cooed in his ear, "I'm sure he will be here as soon as he can. We are not the only two who need his help in Avia, you know…" Sora brought Masamune's face to her as she smiled at him. Masamune could only smile back at the wonderful woman who loved him for what he is and not what he has.

"Yes Sora, but we are the rulers of this country; I think we should come first!" Masamune said with much pride in his voice. Sora only sighed and laid her hands on her stomach.

"I hope our daughter isn't as hard-headed as you, Masamune Date…"

"Eh, what do mean by 'daughter' Lady Sora? Are you insisting that you bear me a daughter and not a son like you promised me?" Masamune started coming at her with a teasing voice. Sora played along and backed away giggling.

"Yes I do Lord Masamune. I already have the perfect names for our little girl." Sora looked down as she rubbed the middle, hoping that the life inside would love their new name.

"And what might they be?" Masamune also laid his hand on her, looking at what they both created. Sora smiled as she thought.

"Well, I am really torn between two: Kotone and Kazuko."

"Those are both beautiful," Masamune smiled, "but why those two?" Sora looked up into his brown eye and kissed his chin.

"I like Kotone because you play harp so beautifully that I want her to be as beautiful as the sounds. I also love Kazuko because she will be born in a time of peace and I want her to be the one to maintain it when we pass on." Sora and Masamune heard a whimpering coming from behind them on the bed.

_That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! _Braviary cried with his wings over his head. Leafeon only sighed at her friend. She tried to console him by pawing his feathers. Sora giggled while Masamune rolled his eye before he turned his attention back to Sora.

"I think they are both wonderful. I am also torn between the two." He smiled wide at his partner. Just as Masamune was about to bend down to kiss her, there was a knock at their bedroom door. Masamune walked over and opened it and there stood Avia's doctor, with him were Alakazam and a lovely Gardevoir.

"Um, I am here to see Lady Sora about a possible pregnancy?" He said very nervously, he might have heard about Masamune's reputation, his past always kept people away. He didn't look Masamune in the eye when he spoke again, "If I may see her that would be nice…" Masamune looked at him with a hard face.

"She is over there doctor." Masamune moved out of his way and pointed to Sora who had taken a seat back on the bed with Leafeon and Braviary. Leafeon curled up on her while Braviary laid his beak on her lap. "Please do what you must." Masamune closed the door after the doctor and his Pokémon walked in. The tall doctor walked over to Sora and asked her to lie back on the bed. Leafeon and Braviary went to join Masamune far on the other side of the room.

"Okay Lady Sora," the doctor smiled at her while he simultaneously commanded his Pokémon to get into their positions. Gardevoir and Alakazam stood alongside Sora as she lied on the bed. "Alright Alakazam is going to use his psychic powers to see if he can find a heartbeat in you." The doctor said as he and Gardevoir took a step back and let Alakazam do his thing.

Alakazam raised his bent spoons over Sora and he began to hum. He let the spoons hover over her stomach as he closed his eyes. Still humming, Alakazam began to glow a faint blue color. This went on for a few minutes before he stopped. He turned to the doctor and said something that only he could understand.

"What do you mean you cannot find a heartbeat?" He asked lowly to his partner. Sora watched on the bed as the two talked. She saw that they were lowly whispering but they were making very alarming body language. Something was wrong and Sora could feel it.

Gardevoir rolled her visible eye at the two males arguing and she decided to float over to Sora, who was still watching them.

"Gardevoir," she chimed as she laid Sora's head back down on the pillow and continued what Alakazam started. She raised her hands over Sora and began humming after she closed her visible eye. The doctor and Alakazam had taken notice to this and they both walked over to Gardevoir and Sora. They took a spot on either side of Gardevoir and watched as she performed Future Sight. It took a few moments for her to reopen her eye. She glanced over to Sora before she looked at the doctor. There was a worry in her face that was very troubling.

"Huh, you too," the doctor asked surprised, "Wait what do you mean there is…" He was cut off by Gardevoir as she kept talking to him. "I see, I guess I will have to tell them." Sora watched Alakazam and Gardevoir leave the room. Before Gardevoir exited the room, she looked at Masamune and laid a human like hand on his shoulder. Sora's attention was brought back to the doctor when he sighed.

"Lord Masamune, will you please join Lady Sora and me?" He asked Masamune who took his look from the female psychic-type to the doctor. He walked over and sat stood at the head of the bed were Sora lad before she sat up. Masamune stood behind Sora and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it, doctor?" Sora asked her voice dry. The doctor looked at them apologetically. He sighed and put his hands together before he spoke again.

"There is something that I need to tell you… Alakazam and Gardevoir saw no sign of life in you Lady Sora. In other words, you are not pregnant." The doctor sighed.

"Well, that is fine Lady Sora and I can just try again can't we?" Masamune asked. Sora looked up into his eye, his had concern. When she looked at the doctor, his had fear.

"I'm afraid it is more than that," the doctor frowned, "Lady Sora, you were pregnant quite recently yes?" Sora nodded at his question. "How exactly did you lose the child?"

"I was kicked in the stomach, dropped several times and someone even fell on me…" She said as she remembered how Nobunaga in Dragnor took her child. All the blood she remembered, she even remembered how she screamed like it was just yesterday.

"Well, Lady Sora, the severe damage you took didn't just take your child… It took your fertility as well."

"What does that mean?" Masamune asked, Sora could tell that he knew what he was saying by the anger in his voice, he just didn't want to be sure.

"It means Lady Sora is likely to never conceive." The doctor said lowly. "I'm sorry; I will leave you two alone for now." He bowed to them before he left their room. Sora turned to Masamune, whose face was white, but she saw there was a fire in his eye. He sat next to Sora on the bed; Sora scooted over so they were closer. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Masamune pushed his face in her hair. They didn't have to speak to know what each other was thinking.

"Masamune, I am so sorry." Sora cried, her tears falling like an enraged storm. Masamune said nothing, but Sora felt him melt himself onto her. He only held her tighter as she kept on crying.

"I don't blame you, my love." Masamune lowly spoke as he tried to console his other half. She pushed herself out of his strangling grip and looked into his eye with her own puffy eyes. He wiped her tears as she looked at him with a confused face.

"But this child was the only thing I wanted to give you…" Sora's voice cracked as more tears fell. Masamune's face became angry which made Sora cry more.

"The only I want from you is for you to love me. I don't need children. I need you here with me." Masamune snapped, but the last thing came out sweet like honey. His own voice cracking somewhat, he was close to breaking. Sora could tell that he was trying to make her feel better. She wrapped herself in him again and he let her cry the rest of her feelings out.

Leafeon and Braviary looked at the two cry together as they walked out of the room into the hallway. They too were saddened by the news but they were also happy that their two friends were in love so deeply that something like this didn't affect them.

_Do you think they will be alright? _Leafeon asked as she kept on walking in the massive hall of the Avia castle. Braviary followed her.

_I am sure that they will be fine; Sora and Masamune can get through this._

_You're right. _Leafeon stopped at the sliding door that lead out to the garden behind the castle. She gazed out the glass door at the flowers swaying in the light breeze. It was a beautiful day. All kinds of Pokémon were in the garden. She saw a Pidgey, some Rufflet and even some Butterfree. _Why should something so small tear a loving couple apart? Even if one cannot give what the other wants, it's up to the other to see that they have been given. If they can't then they shouldn't even say they are in love. That's what I see in Masamune and Sora, they appreciate each other and I wait for the day were I can find a mate like them. _

* * *

_Just some words from Leafeon… BTW, I don't know if Masamune can play they harp. I just like the name Kotone. New chapter soon._


End file.
